Married with the unexpected
by MeTheAnimeLover7
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are finally getting married, but what if something unexpected happens during their most beautiful moment of their lives? Will they get married? Who is the unexpected? And the most important thing: HOW MANY UNEXPECTATIONS REALLY ARE? COMPLETED.
1. Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:_ Things happen as Kagome never had to leave for 3 years and things went noramlly after destroing Naraku and the extinction of the jewel._

Chapter 1  
Unexpected

Kagome left the room as quiet as possible, so her mother couldn't hear her. She, Sota and (by mistake) Inuyasha were on a cruise as they were on their annual holiday. Kagome sneaked out and close the door of their cabine then she went to the nearest bathroom to get changed. That night was her night: She was going to marry with Inuyasha as the single idea to solve the fact that they were afraid that Kagome's family would't approve the fact that Kagome was engaged at this age, so they'll be separated as there was no reason left for Kagome to travel to the Feudal Era.

Kagome dressed in a nice white dress without sleevers and with some white shoes as well. She looked at herself in the mirror: "No wedding dress...as I didn't _expect_ this..."Kagome thought. All of a sudden, she felt sick and went directly to the nearest toilet and threw out. "Great, now I'm so nervous that I can't control my emotions." She lectured herself. When she turned around prepared to wash her hands she almost bumped into somebody.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked as he gave her a tissue. "I felt something was wrong with you..." He added as he saw her curious eyes.

"Yeah...just my silly emotions..."Kagome said and went to wash.

After finishing she suddenly turned to Inuyasha as she realized 2 things:

"INUYASHA! What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?And didn't I tell you that you should wait for me at the chapel?"

"Sorry, sorry, but I wasn't so concern to respect this stupid rules as I was to see how are you. Anyway, we'd better go. It's almost midnight and I don't want your brother to see that I left him alone in the room."

"Ok, ok, I forgive you. Neither do I about my mum." Kagome agreed as they both went out of the bathroom.

"By the way...you look beautiful..."Inuyasha said as they were almost there.

"Thank's..."Kagome said as she blushed.

Inuyasha was in his normal clothes as he wasn't suppoused to be on the cruise, but who can't stop Inuyasha went it comes about Kagome?

In the chapel they found a man who was reading sitting on a chair on the corner. He raised his eyes as he saw them entering the room and put the book away. Inuyasha looked at the room and went to the nearest vase with flowers from where he took a beutiful white rose. He came back to Kagome and put it into her her:

"Now you look pretty!"

"Your so nice!" Kagome said as they hold their hands.

"You make such a nice couple! How can I help you?" The man said.

"Well mister can you..."Kagome started.

"Call me Tom young beutiful lady. "

"OK, Tom can you..."Kagome wanted to say, but Inuyasha entrerupted jealous:

"Can you marry us TODAY?"

"Sure, sure, that's why I am here." Tom said amused by Inuyasha's reaction.

"Inuyasha! That wasn't very nice!"Kagome whispered him.

"First, please complete this formulations and sign here and here. Now wait to scan them so they will be send to the authorities and they will make the legal act, but in other words you are now official married. You want ceremony as well?"

"Yes." they both said.

"Ok."

Tom went for his book and everybody took the right position for the wedding.

"We all gather here to..."Tom started his long speech while Kagome and Inuyasha were listening nervously.

Meanwhile, outside in the dark, far away from their ship, another ship was coming in their direction quicker and quicker...

"...so because nobody has nothing to say as this two shouldn't marry, I'll continue. Names?"

"I'm Kagome, he's Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

In the meantime, the other ship was getting closer and closer...

"All right. Inuyasha Do you take Kagome to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"What?" Asked the priest as well.

"What was that long speech?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. He was to nervous to understand all the speech.

"Ohh..."Tom understood and smiled, then added: "Will you marry her?"

"Yes, I certanly do." Inuyasha said nervous.

"Kagome Do you take Inuyasha to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"And then he quicly added with a smile: "Will you marry him?"  
"YES, I certanly do!" Kagome said excited as tears dropped from her eyes.

Inuyasha carefully wiped her tears and Kagome could see that his eyes were shing as two little tiny tears were almost dropping from his eyes too.

"I now pronounce them husband and wife. You can exchange the rings."

"RINGS? UPS..." Inuyasha and Kagome both said.

"Oh, then you may just kiss your bride." Tom added happily as he throw his book away.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome romantically and they both approach thir lips till they meet in a tender kiss. Tom was crying, Inuyasha and Kagome where lost in each other's arms...

Far away, on the main deck everyone start screaming as the other ship hit direcly thirs. Screams, panic, BOOOOOOOM!

Kagome and Inuyasha fall on the ground.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked scared as she hold Inuyasha tightly.

"I don't know..."Inuyasha said as he wrapped protectively his hands around her. "But don't worry, I'm here, I'm with you, I LOVE YOU!" He added comforting.

"I love you too..."Kagome said, but then she suddenly realized: "MUM, SOTA! OH NO!"


	2. A part of the truth

Chapter 2  
Part of the truth...

"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, but it was useless.

Kagome ran to find her family, but through the crowds of scared people, she lost Inuyasha's hand and now he was looking terrified around for her as he was sneezing the air.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in a rush searching for their cabin. She could still heard the man's voice who came into the chapel while they were all on the floor and screamed: "WE ARE SINKING! THE SHIP IS SINKING! WE GOT HIT BY ANOTHER SHIP AND WE ARE SINKING QUICKER THAN THE TITANIC! SAVE YOURSELVES!" Kagome was worried and continued to run when a sudden pain in the stomach made her stop. "Oh, not again!" Kagome thought as she throw out again. "Never mind!" She said to herself and continued her rush.

Kagome almost hit herself as she entered the room impatiently and looked around screaming:

"MUM! SOTA! WAKE UP!"

Unfortunately, she didn't find anybody in each of the rooms. She was prepared to leave the room when she realized that she stepped in something wet. She was wrong: the water was everywhere. The ship was sinking. Now even more worried she ran away and continue her search.

It was PANIC. People were screaming and running everywhere, pushing, fighting. Kagome even fall on the ground, but this way she saw her brother's sleepers. She ran there and went in that direction till she reached a door and opened it. It was the stuff's room, and right in the bottom it was her mother with Sota.

"KAGOME!" they both said.

"Mum! Sota! I'm so happy I find you! I was so worry!" She said and wanted to give them a big hug, but coming closer she realized something horrible.

Sota was in her mother's arms, scared and wet as the water was gathering around and his left foot was blocked under a heavy closet. Kagome was shoked:

"What happened?!"

"We woke up because we heard a huge noise. We couldn't find you neither Inuyasha so we thought you might be checking what's happening. We decided to ask too, but when we went into the stuff room we didn't find anybody. Then suddenly, as the water gathered, the closet fall on Sota's foot while we were prepared to go... " Kagome's mother said. "Where were you?"

"That doesn't matter now!" Kagome said and tried to move the closet, but it was too heavy.

She looked around for something to help them, but it was useless: it was a room with closets as it probably was the place were the stuff changed.

"It's useless Kagome. I already looked and try to scream for help, but nobody cares and I couldn't leave Sota. I thought you and Inuyasha may come. By the way, where is he?"Kagome's mother said.

"I don't know..."Kagome said slowly as she suddenly remebered and a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"SIS, WATCH OUT!" Sota shouted, but it was to late.

Another heavy big metal closet fall, as the water moved it, exactly in front of the door, blocking it, but also it hit Kagome's head. She fall on the ground and lost her counciousness.

"KAGOME!"Kagome's mother and Sota screamed terrified.

Kagome's mother left Sota and came near her daughter who was now under water. She pull her closer and look at her head. It was injured. Kagome's mother tight it with a pieace of cloth she found and gather kagome in her arms as she returned near Sota. Now they were both blocked and in danger; the water was rising very quick: if they had stand up, it would have been at there knees. As they were all on the ground it was almost at their chest.

"Kagome, sis, please, WAKE UP!" Sota begged crying. "INUYASHA!Please come and help us!" He added scared.

"Don't worry honey...he would find us..."Kagome's mother tried to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Kagome opened her eyes. She was feeling dizzy, but she know a thing:

"Mum, Sota..."

"Oh, Kagome! Are you Ok?" They both asked.

"I have to tell you something..."

"What is it sweet-heart?"

"Mum, I...I got married with Inuyasha. Please don't be upset. I love him, he loves ME and..."

"WHAT?"

Kagome became silent and moved away from her mother, but she stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Since when Kagome?"

"Since today mother...That's why I wasn't in the room." Kagome wsaid without looking at her mother as she was crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...because I WAS AFRAID!" Kagome yelled and turn at her mother. "I was AFRAID you won't agree and don't let us be togheter!" Kagome said frustrated.

"Kagome!" Her mother said upset. "Of course I wouldn't have agree to let you GET MARRY! You are TOO YOUNG! You are only 17th years old! What was on your mind?"

"SEE!" Kagome said through her tears.

"You didn't let me finish! Although I wouldn't have agreed with marriage, I would have let you to see Inuyasha and be with him as lovers. At your age it's ok to have a boyfriend, but not MARRIAGE! How could you do such a reckless thing? "

"MUM, I LOVE HIM!" Kagome said nervous.

"Of course you love him, but are you sure..."

"Of course I am!" Kagome cut her word angry now.

"Kagome!" Her mother said surprised by her daughter's attitude. "I'm so dissapointed! If we get out of this thing will have a talk: me, YOU AND INUYASHA!"

"What about me?" Sota asked slow as he was surprised and scared both because it was sinking and because the girls were quareling.

"Sota you can't understand the gravity of the situation."

"All right..." He said.

The water was rising. Now it was almost at their neck. Sota was in danger. Kagome, dizzy, nervous, upset came near the blocked door and shouted as loud as she could:

"INUYASHA!INUYASHA!PLEASE HELP WE ARE BLOCKED HERE!"

Kagome did this for almost 10 minutes. Nothing...it's hard to find them when it's so much water around. The water was almost as Sota's nose. Kagome's mother was very concern. Kagome was crying near the door with her hands at her face. Suddenly, somehwere outside they heard a familiar voice shouting: "KAGOME!KAGOME!KAGOME!"

Kagome stood up and start knocking on the door while shouting:

"INUYASHA! I'M HERE! WE ARE HERE! INUYASHA! CAN'T YOU HEAR US?PLEASE COME!"

She kept doing that for 5 minutes, but nothing happened. She remaind up and cried as Sota was under water and her mother was trying to help him breath somehow. Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted:

"KAGOME! ARE YOU IN HERE?"

It was Inuyasha! And he was exactly at the door, but on the other part.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!We are blocked in here." Kagome answered.

"Stand back from the door Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he prepared his claws.

Kagome came near her mother and all of a sudden the door was down.

"QUICK, SOTA IS DROWNING! MOVE THE CLOSET!" Kagome's mother screamed concern.

Inuyasha went under the water and succeded in moving it. Sota was free, so his mother pull him up at the air. He cought some water and hugged his mother as he start crying. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and said:

"We'd better hurry up and get out of here!"

Everyone agreed and they all ran away.


	3. Saved

Chapter 3  
Saved...

"DON'T EVER OR EVER DO THIS TO ME, KAGOME, OK?" Inuyasha said to her as they were climbing some steps to the deck.

"You mean..."

"I mean running away from me like that. ARE YOU CRAZY?! I thought I've LOST YOU!"

"Sorry...I was so selfish..."Kagome said saddly.

"And look at you! you got hurt!"

"I knew..." Kagome said.

They were on the deck where everyone was running panicated to the save boats. Kagome start crying and hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm so sooooooorry! I was so wooooooorried for mum and Sota! And i feel awful for what I've did! I'm so soooooory!"Kagome said through her tears.

"Kagome, calm down. I think you are sick. You seem to have fever!"

"I'm so sooooooory! I've told mum about our marriage! Thank goodness you had the idea!" Kagome continued to absorbed.

"What's happening?"Kagome's mother asked as she saw her daughter crying and crying.

"I think Kagome isn't feeling well..."Inuyasha suggested.

"We don't have time for this. We should find a save boat."

"I see one there!" Sota shouted.

"Let's go!" Kagome's mother said.

Inuyasha took Kagome up in his arms and they all ran to the save boat.

15 minutes later they were on the boat rowing away from everything. Kagome aslept and so did Sota. Inuyasha was concern about Kagome. She was in his arms and Sota was in his mother's.

"Kagome told me..."Kagome's mother started.

Inuyasha rose his eyes from Kagome. They were like 30 people in the boat, mostly aslept or too scared to talk as they were so recognisful that they were alive...

"...but right now I don't want to talk about this. I want to thank you for saving our lives."

"Oh, well, it's OK..."Inuyasha said nervous.

"Also...I know that you might be usually doing this, but thank you very much for all the concern you have for my daughter, for the support and for..the love you have for her. Kagome is a very reasonable girl, but she REALLY loves you with all her heart as if not, she would have never married you. I'm somehow dissapointed by all this thing, but it's not a good time to talk about it. So far, I'm glad that at least you love each other."

Inuyasha blushed...Then it was just quiet, as the boat was getting closer to the shore where they were going to get medical help...


	4. The REAL unexpected

Chapter 4  
The REAL unexpected

"Don't worry mum! Go with Sota and I'll be right with Inuyasha."Kagome suggested.

Her mother and Sota had already there medical control and they could be taken home by a transport if they go now. Another transport was coming after an hour.

"OK..."Kagome's mother said concern, but Sota need to go home as he was a bit sick...staying in the cold water isn't very healthy and also his foot was broken.

They went away and left Kagome and Inuyasha togheter.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were with a nurse in a room where she was going to see if they were all right.

"Lady you seem hurt baddly. You'll sure receive a ticket to the SPA. Everyone hurt receives one."

"I don't need it..I'll probably give it to my granfather." Kagome said as felt weak.

Her legs couldn't hold her anymore and she fall, but Inuyasha was there and caught her.

"Put her on the bed and I'll quicly check her!" The nurse said concern.

Inuyasha was worried, but he decided to trust the nurse as she seemed to know what she was doing. She looked at Kagome's wound from the head and stood back shocked.

"WHAT IS IT?" Inuyasha asked totally terrified by her reaction.

"Her wound is worse than I thought! Also she lost a lot of blood! She won't survive if I don't make her a quick transfusion!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha said almost making infart.

"I need to find some blood for the transfusion, but I'm afraid it would be too late if I go as it is an emergency and minutes can make the difference between life and death. B!" The nurse said as she found out Kagome's blood group.

"What can I do?" Inuyasha asked as he put his hand on Kagome's.

He was so scared for Kagome. Her face was almost white and she didn't move since she felt.

"What's your blood group? I need to check first!" The nurse said as she used an injection to take blood from Inuyasha who was so worried that he almost didn't realise.

"Auch! What did you do to me?" Inuyasha ask angry.

"AMAZING! You have 0! I can still save her!" The nurse said as she explained Inuyasha that his blood is the only way they could help her.

Of course Inuyasha agreed, so the nurse quickly did her job, but who would have think at the consequences...

After the transfusion, Kagome, who was still unconscious, was moved at the hospital from her town, to be kept under observation. The next day, Kagome's mother came to see her.

"How is she feeling?" Kagome's mother asked as she entered the room and found Inuyasha.

"The doctor said she has to wake up every moment..."Inuyasha said as he was holding Kagome's hand.

"I've heard what you've done. Thank's very much!" Kagome's mother said as she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and added: "Don't worry, she'll be all right. She's a fighter!"

Kagome's mother stayed till the night came, but then she had to leave home where Sota and Grandpa where waithing for her.

"How is Sota?" Inuyasha asked before she left the room.

"He's doing good. Still scared by what happened, but his OK. I let him with Grandpa...the doctor said that he will be able to remove the gypsum after a month. "

Then Kagome's mother left.

Inuyasha stayed with Kagome, looked at her concern. He didn't know how the apparats work, but he know how Kagome works. He stood up and approach his lips to Kagome's and kiss her gently. He really hoped to wake her so, but she didn't move even a bit. Inuyasha fall on his knees near the bed with his face an the bed and left his tears fall. He felt so lonely and useless as he couldn't do anyhting. Probably his blood didn't work...

"It's all MY FAULT!"Inuyasha said through his tears angrily. "I should have...have..."

But Inuyasha lost his last words as he felt a small movement in his hand. He raised his eyes and met Kagome's who was said:

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome! Are you OK?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her and caught her hand with his other hand as well.

"Yes...I feel so weak...and disoriented...and sick..."Kagome said dizzy.

"You'll be all right, don't worry, I'm here with you!"Inuyasha said confident seeing that she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry..." She said slowly as she wipped his tears with her other hand.

"THERE IS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"THERE'S NEITHER YOURS!" Kagome shouted as well.

Right in that moment the odctor entered the room and smiled:

"I see you finally wake up. Good job! You friend had almost killed me with the questions: Is she waking up njow? When? is she Ok?"

"I don't feel very well..." Kagome explained. "I feel sick and tired..."

"Hmmm...This is strange as it would be normal to be more tired than sick...I'll make you some analysis and in 2 hours will know sure about your mood!"

Later, Kagome was feeling a bit better. Inuyasha stayed in the bed with her. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and he put his arm around herself.

"Inuyasha...what do you think is happening with me?"

"I don't know...maybe you just need a break from this world...everytime I come here things thing reckless..."

"At least we are married..."

"Yes, the only good part in all this story..."

A small break on their conversation as he romantically kissed her and she answered him with a hug.

"I'll tell mum all the story and then I want to tell all the story to our friends too. Lies are so...painful..."Kagome said.

"I'll support you, but your mum doesn't seem very happy about our marriage..."Inuyasha explained concern.

"I know, I know, but she'll get along with the idea in time. After all, this is the only thing happened, so why shouldn't we tell her all the truth?"

Right in that moment, the doctor entered the room and said with a big smile:

"Congratiolations! I have some good news for you too!"

"What's with me?"

"What's with her?"

"She's all right! Everyhting is perfectly normal!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You don't guess?" The doctor asked playfyul

"No..." Kagome and Inuyasha both said.

"You're pregnant. You'll have a baby! Who's the happy daddy?" The doctor said excited.

But they weren't so: they stay still for a few second, but then, in then Kagome screamed totally shokec and Inuyasha faint into her amrs...


	5. When things go CRAZY

Special chapter dedicated to mu friend! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Chapter 5  
When things go CRAZY...

"Kagome, are you sure you're all right? You'd better stay and rest more as only yesterday you went out of the hospital..."

"I'm OK, Mum...I really have to go...my friends are probably concern about our missing..."

Kagome prepared to open the front door, but her mother caught her hand and asked as a careful parent:

"But...Kagome, if there's anything you have to tell me, please don't hide me again things, OK?"

"OK..."Kagome said uncertain and just left the house.

"KAGOME!" Her mother shouted, but Kagome just ran at the well where Inuyasha was waiting for her...

**In the Feudal Era:**

"I couldn't tell, I just CAN'T!" Kagome told Inuyasha as they were going to the village.

"It's all right...We can tell her later..she still has to get used to the fact that we are married."Inuyasha comfort her.

"If you think so..." Kagome said and stopped.

She sat down on the grass and left her tears drop softly on her cheeks. Inuyasha bend and took a place next to her. He hugged her tenderly and comforted her hair with his hand.

"I'm selfish..."Kagome started.

"No, you're not..."Inuyasha wanted to say, but Kagome continued:

"Yes, I am! I'm selfish because in all this mess filled with lies I'm happy, I'm SO HAPPY!"

"Then I'm selfish too..."Inuyasha assured her and she moved into his arms so she could see his face.

"You mean that?"

"I'm all right with the fac that we are going to be...parents...if this makes you happy, I mean it makes me happy too, but I'm uncertain and...scared..."

"Me too..."Kagome said smiling and kissed him tenderly till they were both ling on the soft grass.

After a few minutes they got up and prepared to enter the village.

"At least Kaede will advice us and I can't wait to talk to our friends. I want to tell them ALL!" Kagome said confident.

"I hope they aren't worried...I really went away in a rush and forgot to..."

But Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the sentence as when they got in the village they found: joy, music, food? Everybody was celebrating, the villagers were dancing.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked the nearest villager she found.

"Haven't you heard lady? A huge marriage which last since 2 days! This is already the 3rd one, but we have such a good time that we just can't stop!" The man said so happy that he actually was dancing around Kagome and Inuyasha.

"All this joy makes me sick...Marriage? What a strange coicidence!" Inuyasha said irritated.

"Yeah..." Kagome agreed.

"Let's find our friends."

"OK, but look! I can see the bride there! Let's congratulate her!" Kagome suggested.

"Why? I don't care! I just want to find them as soon as possible!" Inuyasha complained as Kagome was gathering his hand and taking him throw the happy people.

"Be nice!" She wisphered.

Right in the moment the bride and her groom turned around to see the new guests, Kagome and Inuyasha said:

"CONGRA...!"But the sentence remained in the air and Kagome and Inuyasha shocked as the saw:

"SANGO, MIROKU! YOU GOT MARRIED?!"

"KAGOME, INUYASHA?" Miroku and Sango both said as well.

"Don't tell me you are having a baby as well?"Inuyasha asked desperate.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said blushing.

"Who had told you? It was suppoused to be a surprise!"Sango asked blushing.

"Shippo! Come here!" Miroku yelled.

"I'm going to have a BREAKDOWN!"Inuyasha said and just left directly to Kaede's home.

Kagome followed her and so did the other...but later in the evening. Miroku, Sango, Shippo andKirara found Kagome and Inuyasha talking with Kaede:

"So your mother doesn't know?"Kaede asked.

"No, I hadn't the courage to tell her..." Kagome said and then she saw her friends and smiled: "Hey!"

"Hey! What happened?" Sango asked as they all took place around the fire.

"Well...we have to tell you something..."Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha who was absorbed by the fire.

"We have to tell you something too..."Sango said as she looked at Miroku who was absorbed by her but.

Sango slapped him:

"The fact that we are married doesn't give you the right to do THIS without my permission!"

"Sorry, sorry..."Miroku said satisfied.

"You can begin as our story is far longer than yours..."Inuyasha suddenly said.

"Well..." Sango wanted to say, but Shippo cut her words:

"While you were away, Sango and Miroku confessed their feelings and decided to get married as soon as possible as idiot Miroku...well, nobody wanted to tell me THIS PART!" Shippo said irritated and added quickly as Miroku wanted to stop him: "Where do kids come from? Why nobody want to answer me this question?"

In the same moment, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and Kaede burst into laugh:

"Oh, Shippo, you'll find out one day, but now I'm curious to find out what had Kagome and Inuyasha done to be _in the same sittuation_...?"

"WHAT?" The others shouted.

"You mean..." Sango said.

"...that Kagome... " Miroku continued.

"...IS PREGNANT TOO?" Shippo ended.

But right in that very moment, Rin entered and screamed:

"HELP!LORD SESSHOMARU AND KOHAKU ARE IN DANGER! PLEASE, DO SOMETHING!"

""


	6. Danger?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks' for all the reviews and views! I really appreciate!**

Chapter 6  
Danger...?

"I can't believe that you too...When?" Miroku said.

"I can't believe that you are asking this!" Inuyasha answered irritated.

"I can't believe that you can believe that Miroku puts such questions!" Kagome continued.

"I can't believe that you can't believe that you believe that Miroku would change, Inuyasha!" Shippo added.

"I can't believe that..." Inuyasha wanted to say, but Rin intrerupt him impatiently:

"Could you please stop with the talk and focuse on finding Lord Sesshomaru and Kohaku?I'm really worried!"

"Rin's right! Please be careful, my brother is involved too and I'm concern!" Sango said as well.

They were all going to the place indicated by Rin. Sango, Miroku and Rin were flying on Kirara while Kagome was on Inuyasha's back with Shippo.

"What happened, after all?" Sango asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru had just sent Jaken with Ah-un at Totosai to ask him aomething...I don't know what...and while we were waiting for him, a dark fog came around us and then Lord Sesshomaru was fighting and Kohaku as well and I don't know, but probably both of them were shouting at me to run away and i ran away and i didn't know at whom to go!" Rin answered crying.

"Don't worry, they'll be all right! They are strong and know how to take care of themselves!" Kagome encouraged her.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Very sure!"Kagome said.

"Thanks'!" Rin said smiling.

In the meantime, Kirara felt Kohaku's smell and landed in a glade from the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kohaku!" Rin shouted as she got down and prepared to search for them, but Inuyasha cut her way:

"You'd better stay back. I smell a demon around...and it doesn't seem friendly..."

"Ok..." Rin said and staied with Shippo.

Inuyasha was in the front looking close around to find the demon. Miroku approached him. Sango remained in the back with Kagome, both ready to attack. And then behind the girsl, in the bushes, something appeared...

"KAGOME, NOOOO!" Inuyasha shouted as she was the closest.

He jumped, but it was too late as a little green creature appeared with his weapon ready to attack:

"My Lord..."He wanted to say, but then.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Please, stop, it's only Master Jaken!" Rin begged Inuyasha who was hiting Jaken.

"Sorry Rin, sorry Jaken..." Inuyasha said as he looked at the Jaken.

"You could have been nicer Inuyasha!" Shippo suggested.

Suddenly, a dark fog covered everyhting around. Inuyasha, quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and with the other kept Tetsaiga. Mirku and Sango were sitting back to back while Shippo and Rin were between the two couples.

"I'm going to DEVOUR YOU!ALLLLL!" An unknown voice said.

Rin and Shippo started weeping while Inuyasha asked angry:

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare! Muhahahahahaha!" The evil creature answered.

Then, everyhting happened quickly: A strange force hit everybody and covered them in its darkness than they couldn't see nothing even in front of them. Inuyasha lost Kagome's hand, Miroku lost Sango.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Shippo yelled while he was running around till he hit Jaken who was just trying to get up.

Suddenly, a bright light cut all the dark and dissapeared in the sky. Kagome had just shoot an arrow and made light around. In the same moment, Inuyasha profit and made the wind scar blowing away everyhting. From the sky was falling ash.

"Where's this coming from?" Shippo asked.

"Congratiolations everyone!"A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around and find Totosai.

"TOTOSAI?" They all asked.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"What are you doing here? Where is the demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's no demon. It was just a TEST!"

"TEST?!" Everyone asked.

"Yes, a test!" Kaede completed as she came from a tree and added: "You all seem a bit distracted since you defeted Naraku and I thought that is agood idea to test yourselves. I asked for Tototsai's help!"

"But what happened to Lord Sesshomaru and Kohaku?"Rin asked.

"That's why I was here! To take you to them Rin!" Jaken shouted and added: "Now he's going to kill me! You look horible with this upset face!"

"You mean..." Sango said.

"Of course! I tested them as well!" We actually made a test on them to see of it works the one on you! Kaede say.

"So there's no danger?" Inuyasha asked.

"No..." Tototsai said scrathcing his head.

Bang! Inuyasha hit Totosai:

"Thanks'a lot! I was full of problems and your test was EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Where is my brother?"Sango asked.

"Here!" Kohaku answered and ran at Sango.

"Kohaku!"

"What are you doing here?" Totosai asked.

"Jaken didn't returned with Rin and we thought something happened." Sesshomaru answred as he appeared as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said smiling and run at him.

"My Lord, believe me it wasn't my fault! They attacked me!" Jaken defence himself.

"Oh, Jaken!" Shippo said and ran at him, but before he asked loud:

"So there's no danger around?"

"No."Kaede said smiling.

Shippo asked Jaken something in his year.

"WHAT?" Jaken shouted blushing.

"Don't tell me you won't tell me too?" Shippo said dissapointed.

"Shippo, don't tell me you continued our last discussion?" Miroku said.

"Not the last! The one with..." Shippo wanted to say, but Inuyasha covered his mouth.

"Doesn't matter what!" He said.

Kaede started laughing while Jaken draw some conclusions:

"You mean that..."

BANG!

"You shut up too!" Inuyasha said as he had hit Jaken as well.

"What's happening?" Rin asked scarried from behind Sesshomaru as she was afraid she'll be hurt as well.

"Let's all talk at dinner!" Kaede suggested. "We still have food from the wedding!"She added.

"What wedding?" Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Kohaku both asked.

"You haven't told your brother?" Kaede asked Sango.

"She didn't even tell me that she's pregant till I propose her..." Miroku wondered but too loud.

"Your pregnant?" Kohaku asked totally surprised.

"So you were talking about them and not about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Jaken asked Shippo.

"JAKEN!" Inuyasha shouted, but Jaken ran behind Sesshomaru.

"Ok, everyone! Let's solve everyhting at dinner!" Kaede proposed, but not before Rin suddenly asked Lord Sesshomaru:

"Where do babies come from?"

"Oh, not AGAIN!" Mirku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha said as Kaede burst into laugh again.


	7. Family Reunion

Chapter 7  
Familly reunion

"And that's all..." Kagome said breathing out as she and Inuyasha finsihed their long story.

"You mean you lied your mother twice?!" Shippo exclaimed surprised.

"You lied us as well as I can see..." Miroku admitted.

"Sorry!" Kagome said sincerely.

They were all round the fire outside Kaede's house, taking dinner. While Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and sango were involved in the discussion along with Kaede, Totosai was explaining to Sesshomaru and Jaken about the test and the things they used for. Kohaku was with Rin, near the house. He was upset because his sister didn't tell him about her marriage and also didn't invite him. Rin was trying to make him feel better.

"So, let me understand...You two were alone for 3 days I don't know were and didn't tell anybody?" Sango asked.

"It had been an accident! Kagome is the one who went in a wrong flying thing." Inuyasha said.

"So it's my fault that we got far away from home!" Kagome said ironically.

"Of course it is!"Inuyasha said confident.

"Why you?! You were the one that made me be late!"

"Yeah, but you almost colapse a cave in our heads!"

"GREAT! So it's ONLY my fault!" Kagome said angry.

"Of course it is dummy!"

"I'm not dummy, doggy!"

"Don't start again!"

"You're the one continuing it!"

"You too, come down!" Shippo said as he appeared between them.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted scaring Shippo who hide behind Sango.

"Now look what you made me do to poor Shippo!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Now look what you made me do to..." Inuyasha immitated Kagome.

"SIT!" Kagome said as she stood up and went for a walk.

"Wait for me!" Shippo said and followed Kagome.

"I want to go too! Let's go Rin!" Kohaku suggested and followed them.

In the meantime, Tototsai enterupted his conversation to look at the whole in the ground:

"Inuyasha, what did you do to upset Kagome?"

"Don't ask!" Miroku and Sango suggested.

"Stupid..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"I thought you 2 would get along better after all the time spent together!" Kaede addmited.

"It's not my fault that she's looses her temper so easy!" Inuyasha said.

"I think you two are too nervous! You should take a break!"Kaede suggested.

"These past days were so reckless that it was totally impossbile..." Inuyasha murmured for himself.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked surprised.

"You mean that you weren't at Kagome's house?" Miroku asked as well.

"NO! WE GOT ON A STUPID TRIP ON A STUPID BOAT WHICH SANK!" Inuyasha exploaded.

''WHAT?" They all asked including Totosai and Jaken who started to listen to the conversation.

"So that's why you are so anxious!" Kaede said and added: "However these doesn't explain the fact that after such a short time, you found out that Kagome's pregant...finally no kids around... " Kaede finished looking around especially for Shippo.

"We didn't think of that..."Inuyasha said as he suddenly realized that he didn't think of that.

"It's unusual for humans..I mean...Probably is your fault..." Kaede said.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I mean that for example you and Miroku found out after 2 mouths and he proposed you after 1 mouth while Kagome and Inuyasha found out almost after 10 days! You understand?"

"Yes, but..."Sango said.

"Why all this is MY FAULT?"Inuyasha asked nervous.

"Baby demons usually grow faster than human ones. As you are only a half demon that might be the blame..."Kaede explained.

"Should we worry?"Inuyasha asked concerned.

"No, I don't think so...As Kagome doens't have any blood demon inside herself, you shouldn't concern about the fact that she may have the children earlier or...Inuyasha? You turn pale... " Kaede said as she saw Inuyasha's face change.

"Inuyasha, are you OK?" Miroku said.

"I'M...SUCH...A...STUPID!" Inuyasha said and hit the ground with his handful.

"Come down! There's no way these can't happend!"Miroku tried to calm him down.

"Exactly! Of course you are stupid, how can she be a demon?!" Jaken suddenly said.

"Don't be so sure Jaken!"

Everybody turn around and saw Kagome with the others. Rin was sleeping in her arms while Kohaku and Shippo were carrying some wood for the fire.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked surprised.

"It's hard to explain...but I somehow lost many blood from a wound and the nurse didn't find any other way to save me than a tranfusion..."

"A tra...what?" Kaede asked.

"A nurse?" Miroku asked with his eyes glowing and Sango hit him.

"It's when you gave blood to another person..." Kagome said as she went into the house to put Rin into a bed.

"I can't believe it...!" Kaede said shocked.

"I don't understand! What was everybody talking about?"Shippo asked curiously.

"What did you do?" Sango asked.

"We hang around and I talked with Kagome. She told me about her family and her brother who is hurt..."

"Your brother got hurt?" Sango asked Kagome as she went outisde the house.

"Oh...yes..." She said as she came near Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing special...just a STUPID ship hit out ship and 10 second later we were sinking..." Kagome said irritated.

"Now I get it...You 2 seem very absorbed by what happened on the ship! What else happened?" Kaede asked.

For a moment Kagome and Inuyasha remembered how they were sneaking behind Kagome's family's back to be together. They both blushed...

"Well...we were trying to..." Kagome said.

"...to..." Inuyasha said.

"...hide from my mother that we were engaged!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, how many things haven't you told your mother?"Kaede asked her seriusly.

"That I'm pregant and I had spent 3 days with inuyasha in a foreign country...The fact with sneaking out for getting married I've already told her...Ups"Kagome ended as she remembered that she forgot to tell them about this part.

"Kagome!" Kaede said.

"Well, well, well, Kagome you are so naughty!" Miroku said amused.

"But I still don't get it why you 2 are angry about the ship...I mean...you got married!" Sango said.

"That's because you don't know that in the end of our wedding a STUPID ship came and sank ours and then my dummy bride let me alone as she was to concern about her family and when I found her she was baddly hurt and finally remebered about ME!"Inuyasha said ironical.

"I don't know why are you complaining! Before we got engaged you weren;t even making the difference between me and food!...and I still doubt it!" kagome said on the same tone.

"Don't start again, you two!" Shippo said on a low voice.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said and prepared to hit him.

Right in that moment Sesshomaru who was watching everybody talking very amused about their "silly" moments, said:

"Rin wake up!"

He turned around and find the little girl staying sleepy in the verge of the house. She went straight at Kagome holding something:

"Here! I think I hang it by mistake when you put me in the bed." Rin said yawning then she went back in the house adding:

"Good night everyone! Good night Master Jaken! Good night Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What's that?" Shippo asked.

"It's my necklace!" Kagome said surprised and put it back at her neck.

"Can I see it?" Shippo asked, but Inuyasha quickly asked:

"Kaede, more exactly when?"

"When? You mean? Oh, I think that in 4 or 5 months..."

TO BE CONTINUED...so far with the "The Love's revenge"


End file.
